Dryad's Intervention
by Mokie the Neko
Summary: What if Pikmin weren't the only things that helped Olimar? What if Olimar was found the night he crashed by a native of the planet? What if the events in the Pikmin series took a whole other turn? All we know is that this is going to be either really awesome or really awkward for our two dryad friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life was good for me and my sister. We had the life of a normal dryad, and for that I was grateful, if not slightly bored. Every morning, I would get up first, go hunting, bring back a Dwarf Bulborb, cook it and an egg I would find in a nest nearby, if I could find one, that is. Then Lily, my little sister, would wake up to the smell and come eat, we would play together, move on from the place we spent the night last night, and find somewhere else. We were nomadic. I had green hair that came down to my forehead and covered my ears, had twigs with leaves on them growing from the top left side of my head, my right eye was covered in buttercups, my eyes were green, and I had black marks on my cheeks that were actually birth marks. My arms are made of green plant material and covered in red thorns. My fingers are just three red flexible thorns, two fingers and a thumb. My hands are quite large in comparison to my body. I could grab my whole head with it if I want to. I wore a simple green hoodie and white t-shirt and yellow shorts. My legs are made of rough and course wood with spikes of wood coming from the knees. My feet are a little bigger than my hands and have three toes pointing forward and one pointing back. I have a unique ability to shapeshift my face and contort it into any shape I want. When I do this, it looks like my face is melting. My name is Chaos Nightshade, by the way.

My sister, Lily Nightshade, has longer brown hair, with her hair covering her left eye. On top of her head is a piece of hair that goes up into the air and curls back down a little, and no matter how hard she tries, she just can't keep it down. Her eyes are brown and she wears a yellow shirt and white shorts. Her hands are woody, only smoother than regular wood, like wood that had been ground with sandpaper. You know, that kind of smooth wood. She has four fingers and a thumb, lucky girl. While having only two fingers doesn't hinder me in any way, having four fingers allows her to be more hand-eye coordinated. Her legs and feet are the same as mine, woody, only hers are smoother than mine. Normally our days are boring and repetitive, but today was the day that everything changed.

I had just got back from hunting, this time with something different. I had just put it on the stone slab over the fire when I hear my little sister start to get up. She's 15, and I'm 17, but I still consider myself to be a LOT more mature than my age says. Lily sits up out of the leaves that served as our bed the night before and stretched, letting out a cute yawn. I smiled at this. I don't care what you offer me, I will never trade this life with my sister for anything in a million years. Lily is still a little groggy so I greet her to wake her up more. "Morning, little sis." She perks up at my voice and looks at me. She smiles at me and says,"Morning, Shadey!" Shadey, she started calling me that when she was five. It's not very clever, since it's our last name and all, but I have someone earned the title of Shadey from her. I don't mind at all.

She sniffs the air, obviously expecting the usual Dwarf Bulborb, but I grin as her face adopts an happy smile. She looks at the meat sizzling on the stone and smiles even wider. "Wogpole meat! I love that!" I chuckle and say,"I know, why do you think I swam in that pond today just to get it?" I then gesture at my still wet clothes. I flipped the meat as Lily gets up and walks behind me. 'Ooohhhh boy, here we go.' I think as I brace myself for whats to come. Lily glomps herself on my back on nuzzles her cheek on my cheek. I smile and nuzzle back. She giggles and rests her head on my shoulder, lazily watching me cook the Wogpole. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, but something happened that night.

We had found a place to spend the night, safe from the predators, and were looking up at the stars. Lily's head was rested against my chest as I sat behind her, protectively wrapping my arms around her. While we might be safe from Bulborbs, something else could get in and harm us. I'm not about to let that happen. As we were gazing up at the stars, Lily asks me a question. "Do you think that there's someone up there?" This question confused me. Did she mean a god or another civilization. Or any civilization for that matter. The last civilization was the Pikmin, and they had gone extinct after a war between them and the monsters of this world. So I answered with a simple,"Hmm?" "Do you think there are other people up there, living in a group?" Ah, that. "You never know, there might be. One might be coming right now." I gently rub her head. She sighs contently as she press her head into my hand for more. She really likes head rubs for some reason.

Just then, we see something. Lily perks up and says,"Oh! A shooting star!" I look closer, and I don't share the same happy look as my sister. A shooting star appears and vanishes within the time of a second. This, THING, was getting closer to the Earth's surface, had fire surrounding it instead of light, and had smoke trailing behind it, and the smoke stayed for a while before dissipating. "Lily, I don't think that's a shooting star." She looks at me confused and I keep looking at it. Suddenly, things start flying off of it, going to different directions. One is heading this way."YEP, DEFINITELY NOT A SHOOTING STAR!" I yell as I grab Lily and throw both of us out of the way. The flaming projectile flies into were we used to be and embedded itself into the ground.

I pick myself up and immediately turn my attention to my sister. "Are you OK?" I ask. She looks up at me and I see that shes fine physically, but that expression she's making is one of fear. She's terrified right now. I hug her say, "It's OK, I'm here, I won't let it hurt you, everything is fine." I keep comforting her until I hear her breath even out. I separate myself from her to see if whatever landed here is a threat, __and to tear it to shreds if it is.__ __I slowly approach it and see that it's moving. It appears to be made of metal, so why is it moving? I then feel a thud in the ground and look towards the source. Smoke is rising from where it came from. Turning to Lily, I say,"Go to sleep, Lily. I'll be back in the morning." She nods, knowing that I can take care of myself, and goes into the hidden bed.

I turn to the smoke and start running. To avoid predators, I jump from branch to branch, tree to tree, vine to vine. I reach a small clearing and I jump down from the tree I was in. I'm cautious, slowly moving towards the smoke while checking out the area. I look at the source of the smoke and my eyes widen. It's a giant piece of metal with sparks flying off of it. It's still smoking, so I leave it be. I look in front of it and see something. It's a living organism, but I can't tell what it is. So I make camp there and wait until it woke up.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm waking up. I don't move a muscle because I can feel someone looking at me. The presence moves closer to me, getting in my face. I found this uncomfortable, so I shift my face into one of nightmares, open my eyes, look up, lean forward, and roar all at the same time. It was the organism from last night I was guarding. He jumped back and rolled in a backflip motion. Yep, I scared him. I started laughing from his reaction and walked up to him. He looks up with wide eyes and shuts them, waiting for the end. But I held out my hand and said, "Sorry about that. You invaded my personal space, so I decided to get you out of it." His eyes open and he looked up at me.

By now, I had shifted my face back to normal and was smiling down at him. He slowly took my hand and I hoisted him up. ( ** _ **A/N: Olimar looks like a human in this fanfiction aside from pointy ears. He also has some whiskers on his chin that could later grow into a beard. This entire fanfiction has anime graphics, fights, and logic. Also has anime physics.**_** ) "You speak my language." He says, stunned. "No, you speak MY language." I retorted. He blinks and looks around. He sees the giant hunk of metal, no longer smoking, laying stuck in the ground. "My ship!" He cries. Wait, what? "Is that thing yours? It was smoking when I got here last night." He seemed distressed. After all, the atmosphere around him turned blue with a series of dark blue line waving over his head. I sweatdrop and pat his back. "If it makes you feel any better, A piece of that thing fell into my house last night." He brightens up and stands with an air of authority around him. "What are we waiting for then! Let's go get it!" Then he stops and turns to me,"Hey, you don't mind if I go to your place and get it do you?" I smile and say,"Nah, it's fine. I'll lead the way."

I turn and walk away with him following me. I see something embedded in the dirt and it looks…like an onion. I started thinking about the history lessons Dad gave me and Lily when we were little and remembered that Pikmin relied on onion shaped ships to live in and reproduce, even naming the ships Onions. I walk over to it, intent on finding out if it's a regular onion or an Onion. As I approach it, I see marks on the side of it. All of a sudden a flower pops up and starts spinning. Yep, this things an Onion. I jump back, but the man stays there. The Onion pops out of the ground and throws the man back. It's three legs unfold as it spits out a single red seed. The man picks himself up and rubs his neck. "If this keeps up, my helmets gonna crack." he said. "Hey, I never got your name." I said. He stares at me, then a look of realization passes across his face. "Oh, sorry. My name is Olimar, Captain of the S.S. Dolphin. That's the wreck over there." He points to the piece of metal. I nod and said," My name's Chaos Nightshade. Nice to meet you." We shake hands and turn our attention back to the Onion.

I stare wide eyed at the sprout that waves back in forth in a non-existent wind. I slowly approach it, but then I say,"Olimar, pluck this sprout." He looks at me funny, but obeys. After plucking it, I can see that I'm right. It's a Pikmin. It looks at Olimar for a second and says,"Hi, Boss!" Olimar doesn't seem to understand it, but I do. "Olimar, that's called a Pikmin, and the thing it came out of is called an Onion. But I don't understand, they went extinct a decade ago." Olimar stares at before asking, "What do I do?" I look at the Pikmin and say,"Hey, Crimson!" The Pikmin looks at me."See that Pellet Posey?" I point to a flower with a red center and a 1 on it. He nods. "Knock it down and bring it to the Onion. Then do the same thing to any other Pellet Posey you find. You find a stray pellet, you bring it here. You find one you can't lift, come get me." It nodded and went to do what it was told.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" I replied with,"Well, if my History lessons are correct, then the Onion is a Pikmin breeding ship and if I'm correct," I trail off as Crimson brings back a pellet and puts it under the Onion. The Onion sucks it up and spits out two more seeds as Crimson goes to the next Pellet Posey. "Yep, I'm right. The Onion sucks up nutrients brought to it by the Pikmin or something else and converts the nutrients into more Pikmin. With our help, this single Pikmin can save its whole race." Olimar's eyes are bulging out by now with all this information. I chuckle and look to see Crimson had come back with three more pellets by this time and had walked up to me. "Hey, Boss, I found something to heavy for me." He pointed to some bushes and looked back, awaiting orders. "Thank you, Crimson. Now keep looking for things you can move. Olimar, go pluck those Pikmin."

As the two move to do there assigned tasks, I go to the place Crimson pointed to. It's a 5 pellet about ten time my size. Nothing to much. I've moved fully grown Bulborbs before, so it's a piece of cake. I pick it up and place on my back. I drag it to the Onion and let it suck it up. More Pikmin are spit out and Olimar plucks them when they sprout. We now have ten Pikmin. I walk over to a box and climb it. I look around and see more pellets and something else that's made of metal and moving. "Do you see anything?" Olimar called up. "Some more pellets, some piece of metal that's moving, it might belong to your Dolphin." "What's it look like?" He called up excitedly. "It's round, has six sticks moving on top, three pushing out and three pulling in at any time, and it won't stop moving and making a weird sound." Suddenly I feel the box moving from underneath me. "HEY HEY HEY! WARN ME NEXT TIME!" I yelled, falling onto the box. "Sorry!" He called.

When the box stopped moving, I descended and rejoined him. He looks ecstatic as he looks over the item. "Sooo, is it yours?" I ask. "Yes! It's my engine! Without this, I wouldn't be able to take off!" Ooooooookay then. "Well, then lets get this back to your Dolphin." I bend over and grab it. As I pull up, I notice how heavy it is. "Chaos, your not gonna-" I lift part of it off the ground and keep going. "Oh, wow." Olimar states. "Hey, Olimar, take the Pikmin and go get the pellets up there, I got this." He nods and runs off. I start dragging the engine back to the ship, albeit slowly. I'm halfway there when the Pikmin come back with a horde of pellets. When the pellets go in, Olimar orders the Pikmin to help me. It made carrying the thing easier. We got it to the ship and it was picked from our grasp by an unseen force. "What the heck?!" I exclaimed. The engine shrunk as it went into a small hole in the ship's front, causing it to flip onto three metal fins. The engine suddenly appears on the bottom of the ship. "Telekinetic Beam. Used to beam Hocatanians and items on board the ship." Olimar says from behind. I turn to the ship, and back to him and say,"Huh. Cool."

I look up and see it's almost midday. "Oh man, hey Olimar, I'm gonna leave things to you, keep bringing up the population and at sunset, find somewhere safe. My homes in that direction. I gotta go hunting and get home, my little sisters probably worried sick." I say. We say goodbye and I run off. On the way I grabbed a Dwarf Bulborb and an egg. I get there and see Lily with her face in her knees, hugging herself, crying. I don't like to see her cry, so I set down the Bulborb and egg and go up to her. "Hey, don't cry, I'm here now." She looks up and says a strained,"Shadey?" I look at her and see tears on her face, her eyes red. She must have been crying for hours. "I'm sorry Lily. I got caught up with things, but I'm here now. I'm never gonna leave you for that long again, I promise." She looks at me for a second, then hugs me and keeps crying. I hug her back and we stay there for who knows how long. I didn't care one drop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Lily had calmed down, I cooked the Dwarf Bulborb into steaks. After eating, I told Lily of what happened. She seemed excited and when I mentioned that the next day Olimar was coming, she went and took a bath. What's that gonna do? We sleep on dirty stuff. That night, as we were star gazing, we saw the Dolphin and Onion go into the air. "That's him." I said, pointing to the Dolphin. "Wooooaahh." I chuckled at Lily's awe. I nuzzled her head and she nuzzled back. Pretty soon, I heard her breath even out and stay repetitive. She's sleeping. I shrugged and decided to sleep as well, so with one last look at the stars, I closed my eyes and went into the realm of the subconscious.

***The next morning***

As usual, I woke up and went hunting. But since we were having the extraordinarily rare guest over, I decided to get something tastier. Instead of a Dwarf Bulborb, I got three Male Sheargrubs. The females this time of year laid eggs, so they weren't that tasty. Getting back, I took three sticks and pierced the Sheargrubs, putting them over the fire. Lily woke up and said,"Good Morning, Shadey.""Morning, Lily." Going to her usual position behind my back, she glomped herself on me and watched the Sheargrubs roast.

After a while, we both heard a roar. We looked up at the sky to see the Dolphin and Onion come down. I smiled and said,"Well, you wanted to meet him. Let's go." We climbed and jumped through the trees to get to Olimar. Well, I did. Lily just held onto my back. When we got there, Olimar was getting out of the Dolphin. "Hey, Olimar!" He turned to me as I jumped down from the tree. Lily got nervous and hid behind me. "Good morning, Chaos. How are you today?""Good. You?" He groaned and stretched. "I could be better. I can't wait until I get the cabin back." I chuckled and said,"This is my sister, Lily. Say hi, Lily." I moved out of the way so He could see her. Lily seemed shy, but said,"Hi." Olimar smiled and said,"Hello, Lily! I'm Olimar. It's a pleasure to meet you." Olimar held out his hand, and Lily perked up. She took it and they shook."It's nice to meet you to, Ollie!" There's my little sister.

Olimar seemed confused. "Ollie?""Yeah, she gives nicknames to everyone she can. Come on. The part's this way." I went to take a route he could follow, but it was blocked off by a wall. "Oh." This could be problematic. Olimar took the Pikmin out and joined me. "Yeah. There's a wall in our way. How are we supposed to get past?" I looked at him and then to the Dolphin."Can't you fly the ship over the wall?" He shook his head no. "In order to land the Dolphin, there needs to be a place it can land without tipping over. That's the only safe place." Oh. Well, we have a problem.

Hmm… The Pikmin were said to be strong in numbers. Maybe they could help? "Crimson, take the others and attack the wall. Take it down." Crimson nodded and and the Pikmin all attacked. At first nothing happened, but after a little while, it started to break down. "There we go! Now we're getting somewhere!" After a few minutes, and me helping out by punching it, the wall was destroyed. "That's one obstacle overcome!"

We walked out and there were a bunch of Pellet Posies and a few dwarf bulborbs. "OK, Olimar, take the Pikmin and throw them on top of those DB's, Lily and I got the Pellet Posies." Olimar looked confused."DB's? what are those?" I pointed to the Dwarf Bulborbs and said,"Those are DB's. Short for Dwarf Bulborbs. Throw them on top of them, throwing them any where else might get them eaten." He nodded and went to deal with the DB's. I turned to Lily and smiled. "Well, sis, let's do this." She nodded and we went up to the Pellet Posies. They were about ten times our height, so when Lily was around, we would do a little something. I would throw her up onto the pellet of the posey, and she would pry it out, even if it took a little while. After that, she would flip the pellet of the plant, and, as the posey was wilting, ride it down.

We worked as a team and, before long, we got them all. Lily stacked about three pellets onto me and as I was carrying them to the Onion, I saw the Pikmin carrying the DB's back, also. We reached the Onion about the same time, and the Onion absorbed the stuff we brought and spit out more Pikmin. I still don't get the logic of that, but I learned to accept it. While Olimar and Lily were plucking the Pikmin, I went and scouted the area for any parts that might be there. I came across a part that looked like two cylinders on top of a circle. But close to it was an adult Bulborb. I contemplated what to do here. I decided to do something stupid. I walked up to it and jumped. When I reached the height of the eyeball, I slashed it.

It awoke with a screech and saw me. I had a poker face on. "Whelp, that didn't work." I took off running with it at my heels. It wasn't stopping and there was no way I was going to lead back to the others. So I stopped, turned around, and ran at it. It wasn't expecting that and couldn't stop in time to try and bite me.

I slid under it and jumped on it's back. These things are rather stupid, so maybe I could use its size as an advantage. It shook itself, trying to get me off, but I dug my claws in and held on. It fell down, trying to use vibrations to get me off, but I was using a little trick I learned over the years.

You see, Dryad's are part plant. So we can grow our plant parts at will. Since I had my claws in it, I could push the rest of my arms in by tearing away the flesh. Which exactly what I did. Ignoring the blood, I jammed both arms in, causing the Bulborb to screech. I started growing my arms into it. My arms are a vine type, like my dad's, so I can grow a lot faster. The plan was taking over the Bulborb's body and use it against anything else. It has to be alive and the heart pumping, however. This is the first time I used it on something so big.

This Bulborb proved to be smarter than it let on. It rolled onto its back, causing its weight to be pressed on me. This wasn't good. While Dryad's have the ability to grow, we don't really have that strong of skeletons. I could already feel my bones cracking. I used my feet to grow roots and pull under the ground and caused the Bulborb to get stuck. I resurfaced a few minutes later a few inches away from the Bulborb. Plenty of distance between us. Or so I thought.

The Bulborb moved faster than I could get out of the ground and got to me before I could run. It bit my leg and picked me up. This wasn't good at all. Is this were I die? It threw me up in the air and waited for me to fall back down with its mouth wide open.

As I fell, I thought that this is definitely the end of the line. I hoped Olimar would take care of Lily while he was here. I was almost to the Bulborbs mouth, but then something tackled me out of the way as the Bulborb's mouth snapped shut.

We rolled along the ground a bit before stopping. I looked up to see who my savior was and was surprised. "Crimson?!" This little Pikmin saved my life. "Hey Boss! You can't die on us yet!" I was starting to like this Pikmin. But before I could say anything, a shadow loomed over us. The Bulborb was about to eat both of us.

But before it could move, from its side it was hit with a barrage of Pikmin. I looked over to see both Olimar and Lily throwing Pikmin onto it. The Bulborb shook itself, but couldn't get all the Pikmin off of it. I decided to get back in the fight. "Shall we?" I asked Crimson. His expression turned into what would have been a smirk if he had a mouth. "You got it, Boss!"

I picked him up by the stem and threw him onto the Bulborb and jumped after him. We both landed beside each other he started whacking it with his leaf and I tore into his flesh again. Only this time, my aim wasn't taking control. It was killing this thing. When I opened a hole big enough, I stuck my feet in, causing Crimson to stop hitting the Bulborb. "Uh, Boss? What are you doing?" I grinned at him as my feet grew roots into the Bulborb's flesh. "Just getting rid of a pest, the old fashioned way."

I pulled myself into the Bulborb and burrowed through it. Yeah, I know, not that pleasant, but it got the job done. I could feel vibrations in this guy. Guess he was screaming in pain. 'Let's see here, the heart, the heart, where are you? Ah! Here you are!' I grabbed onto the heart, which was as big as a pellet, and squeezed.

My claws ripped into it and soon I had the thing all but destroyed. I had to get out of here fast. My breath was running out. I burrowed through the flesh and found the sternum. Perfect. I squeezed through the ribs and tore at the flesh. Soon, I had It weak enough for me to escape. I burst through the chest and out to sweet, fresh air.

I gasped and got my breath back, happy to breath once more. After awhile, I got up and walked back to were the others were. Crimson saw me and came running. "What was that? Did you kill that thing from the inside or something?" I nodded and said,"Yep. Squashed its heart. You and the other Pikmin take it back to the Onion, I gotta take Olimar somewhere.

He nodded, saluted me, and did as he was told. I went to Olimar and said,"Hey, I found one of you parts. It's not the one at our place, but it should work." I then looked at myself. My clothes were all bloody. I looked back at him and rubbed the back of my head. "Eheheh, give me a minute, alright? Gotta wash up." He nodded and said,"Go ahead. It looks like you've been to a slaughter house."

I walked to the pond that was there and just jumped in. I swam around for a bit, letting the blood wash out of my clothes. I was about to get out when I felt something hit me. I turned and saw a wogpole. It wasn't like the others. It almost felting like it was trolling me. We stared at each other for a bit before I got out. As soon as I got out, it jumped in the water and splashed me.

I turned and stared at it with a death glare and it didn't give a shit. I turned and started walking away, but this, THIS BRAVE ASS WOGPOLE, jumped out of the water and tail slapped me back into the pond. I was beyond mad now. It got back in the water and stared at me. I swiped at it, but missed. This thing was __taunting__ me. It stayed just out of my reach. I got back out and it tried the same thing, but I swiped at it and hit its eye. It now had two scratches along its eye and was half blind.

It squeaked and jumped back in the water. Have a nice life, pal. I walked back to Olimar and showed him the part. He was ecstatic. "This is the Eternal Fuel Dynamo! With this, I'll never run out of fuel!" I chuckled at his happiness. He looked like he was glowing from the joy he felt. "Glad I could be of service. Now lets get it back to the ship. Crimson! Carry this back, I'm gonna show Olimar the part at my place."

With another salute, he took the Pikmin and carried the part back to the Dolphin, but they dropped it on the way. "Hey hey hey, what happened?" Crimson pulled one of the Pikmin up to me and said,"This idiot dropped it, sir. The rest of us couldn't hold it." I looked at the Pikmin and she looked nervous and fidgety. "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it. Hey, from this incident, you get a name." She perked up instantly and said,"Really?! I get a name?" I smirked and said,"Yep. Your name's Derpy now."

She didn't look as excited now, but was still grateful for a name. Now for the part at my place. I turned and started walking, but saw from this distance that a wall was in the way. "OH, COME ON!" I walked back to the Pikmin and helped them carry the part back to the ship and plucked the Pikmin. This was getting frustrating fast. I went back to the wall with all the Pikmin and told them to break it down.

It took a much shorter time to break down this wall because we had more Pikmin. We walked through the destroyed remnants of the wall and saw a DB and a Bulborb. I deadpanned and said,"Alright, not doing this again." I walked past the DB and just impaled it with my thorns. Then I walked up to the Bulborb and used my brain…and took his. I pulled my arm back and dug my claws deep into his forehead.

It woke up and tried to get me off, but I knew what to do. I clawed my way to his skull and started scratching on it. I made a crack in it and grew my vines into it. After a while, the Bulborb fell to the floor motionless. I had dug into his brain. I walked past it, not caring in the slightest if it got taken back to the Onion or not, and I saw another Onion. It was really close to where we spent the past few nights. HOW DID I MISS THIS? I walked up to it and triggered the whole thing again.

After plucking the Yellow Pikmin and naming it Electra, I ordered it to get some pellets. After getting some Yellow Pikmin, I saw, guess what? ANOTHER WALL! I was getting triggered. How many walls were there? This time it was made of rock. I heard that bomb rocks were used by the Pikmin to blow up rock walls. OK, I'm going to have to find some bomb rocks, then.

I scoured the area for bomb rocks and found a few in a giant metal container. "Electra, take your Pikmin and get those bomb rocks, then throw them at that wall." "Yes, sir!" She immediately did as she was told and the wall was soon destroyed by the sheer power of the bomb rocks. Our place was right over here.

Olimar and I walked through and I pointed up to the slope where me and Lily spent the past few nights. "It's up there." We threw Pikmin up there and they came back down with it. Olimar did a back flip and fell to his knees. Wow, this guy gets happy way to easily.

"This is my Whimsical Radar! With this, I can find any of my parts!" Wow, that does call for some celebration. I remembered about the Sheargrubs and climbed up there. I saw them and that they were perfectly cooked. I took them down and Gave one to Olimar. "When you get the chance, eat that. It's good food." He hesitantly took it and said,"Thank you." I went looking for Lily and gave her a sheargrub and we sat down together to eat.

"What do you think of Olimar?" I asked her. She smiled and said,"He's really nice, and he wants to know if we're alright living out here, but I told him that we've been doing it all our lives, so we we're fine." I smiled, glad to know she liked Olimar. I looked up and saw it was nearly sunset. "Whelp, let's hurry up and eat. Ya wanna stay in the Onion tonight or sleep out here?" She looked excited and said,"The Onion! Let's sleep in the Red one!"

We finished eating and discarded of the sticks. As we were getting in the Onion, I couldn't but feel like I was being watched. It was probably nothing, but it still creeped me out. When we were both in the Onion, Lily snuggled up to me and said,"Goodnight Shadey." I chuckled and hugged her. "Goodnight, Lily."

As Chaos was getting into the Onion, from afar off, something was watching him. 'I may not be able to do anything this day, but one day, Dryad, one day, you will pay.' With that thought, the wogpole sunk back into the depths to await his metamorphosis and get his revenge on the Dryad that took his eye.

 ** _ **A/N: So, how was that? A full day in one chapter! And it looks like we got a villain. Well, a joke of a villain. I still need a villain that will be an actual threat to be in here through the whole fanfiction. Can you guys help me with that?**_** ** _ **Geno**_** ** _ **Out!**_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 ** _ **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about last chapter. My fight scene was a bit brutal. I already got the villain, though! It's more like a extremely powerful creature, but still. They're going to have a bad time fighting it. Anyway, here is Chapter 3!**_**

My eyes flickered open and I yawned and stretched. I looked around, expecting to see the forest, but was greeted with red walls. I almost jumped up, but remembered that we were in the red Onion. I relaxed and looked at Lily, who was on top of me. She was snuggled into my chest and snoozing away. That's my little sister for ya. So clingy. I felt the Onion jolt and figured that we landed. Well, can't leave her here to go hunting.

I nudged her a little and she just groaned and snuggled into me deeper. Oh, this was going to be fun. "Lily, wake up." I nudged her harder, but she said,"No, five more minutes…" "OK" I grabbed her, threw her over my back, causing her to squeak in surprise, and just started twirling in a circle. "SHADEY, STOP!" She started giggling and said,"YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME HURL!" "WELL, YOU SAID FIVE MORE MINUTES, SO UNLESS YOU GET UP NOW, FIVE MINUTES OF TWIRLING!" Needless to say, she got up.

We went to the legs and saw a couple other Pikmin there. Crimson and Derpy, along with a few unnamed ones. "Heya, Crimson. What's up? We going out there?" Crimson looked at me and nodded. "As soon as Bubble Boss calls us out, we'll be going." Bubble Boss? Crimson must have seen the confusion on me face, so he decided to clarify. "You call him Olimar, we call him Bubble Boss because of the bubble around his head." My God.

Finally, Olimar called us out and we slid down the legs. Well, everyone except me and Derpy did. As I was sliding down, I heard Derpy's voice yell, "Look out!" I looked up and saw Derpy sliding towards me faster than I was sliding. "Uh oh." Is all I could say before she collided into me and we both fell down. Hitting the ground with a thud, we both slowly got up and groaned. I looked at her and said, "Let us never speak of that again." She looked at me and nodded. "Agreed."

We joined Olimar and I said, "Hey, Olimar? I need to go hunting, I'll be back later, OK?" Lily perked up at this. She always wanted to go hunting, but was always asleep whenever I went. "Take me with you Shadey!" Wow, she seemed excited. "Well, I don't know. It's dangerous." Then she whipped out the most dangerous weapon known to Dryad kind. The puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee?" Sweet Gaia, my defenses are not strong enough for this. "Fine. You can come. But if it's anything to dangerous, you hang back and let me do the work." "Yay!" Heheheh, my little sister is just to adorable.

We walked out into the field as Olimar gathered the Pikmin to look for food. I thought that easy pickings was wogpoles. "Hey, Lily. Want some grilled wogpole?" She looked up at me with a beaming smile. "Yes, please!" "OK, then, you know how to use your claws, right?" She nodded and sharpened the tips of her fingers. Unlike the ancient human race that were our races ancestors, we didn't have finger nails. Finger nails are so useless, they can easily come of.

We dove into the pond and Lily swam around, trying to catch the wogpoles. That doesn't work. You have to sit still and wait. Like what I was doing. I sat in the water, perfectly still, waiting for a wogpole to come close enough. Then I saw Lily swimming toward me, and she was crying. I immediately went to her and asked,"Hey hey hey, what's wrong." When she lifted her head to look at me, I saw a giant red mark on the side of her face. I could already guess what happened.

"Which one?" She pointed to a wogpole that was giving me the evil eye. And on the other eye, were two scratch marks. It was that bratty little wogpole from yesterday. I looked at Lily and said, "Wait here." I started swimming over the wogpole with killing intent. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, hurts my little sister. This wogpole knows what's good, because it got out of there, FAST! I glared at it as it swam off and turned back to Lily. She had stopped crying, but was still teary eyed. "Hey, how about you go and treat that? I'll get breakfast." She nodded and swam to get out of the pond.

OK, I wanted to get her some breakfast, so I did a little trick that hurts. A lot. I was too impatient to wait, so I shot vines from my arm like a cannon. I do this my enhancing the growth of the vines in my arm to where it shoots out. It impaled a wogpole, sadly not the one that slapped Lily, and I reeled him in. After a few minutes, the pain of shooting my arm out subsided. It feels like a burning feeling, probably what Olimar would call tearing a muscle.

Bringing the wogpole onto the shore, I saw Lily sitting under a tree. She was rubbing the place that wogpole slapped her and pouting. I put the wogpole on the ground and built a fire. "Hey, Lily! You always wanted to learn how to cook, so come on! Lemme show you how to cook as great as your big bro!" She perked up immediately and ran over. "Yay! Time to learn how to make yummy food!" I looked at her face and nearly burst out laughing. Her smile looked like one of a cats. ( ** _ **A/N: She has the famous anime cat grin.**_** ** _ **)**_** "Alright, time to learn how to cook a wogpole, Sis."

*****Cooking with Dryads*****

"OK, Lily, first, you fillet the wogpole." She nodded, keeping that grin on, and said, "How do I do that?" "Like this." I took my pointer thorn and ran it along the belly of the wogpole, making a cut in it. I opened the cut and the innards then proceeded to become outards. Lily has now lost the grin and replaced it with a grimace. But she was determined to learn how to cook, so she stayed. "OK, so now you just gut it and remove what skeleton there is." After saying this, I proceeded to rip out the organs, rib cage, spine, and skull. Lily was looking a little green at this point.

"OK, now you just take your claws and elongate them to about a foot long to cut the meat up." We both elongated our claws and got on each side of the wogpole. I dug my claws into the wogpole and started cutting into the meat. We cut it into steaks and put it onto a slab of meat. "Now we just put some stone over the fire and let that heat up." Lily looked toward the stone slab I had picked out for the grilling. She seemed to want to put it on, but she has trouble lifting a wogpole while I can drag a Bulborb. That stone was about the weight of a Dwarf Bulborb.

She walked over to it and tried to lift it, but couldn't. She kept straining to lift it, but she wasn't even budging it. She was starting to worry me. What finally got me laughing was when her hands slipped from the stone and she fell flat on her butt. When I walked over to help her up, I saw that she was pouting and whining. This was just to funny. I grabbed her arm and hoisted her up and said,"You OK?" She was still pouting and said,"My butt hurts." At this I burst out laughing and fell to the floor. WHO JUST SAYS, MY BUTT HURTS? Her face turned red and she said, "It's not funny, Shadey!" I beg to differ.

I got up and wiped a tear away from my eye and said, alright, we wasted enough time already. Let's learn how to cook it." She had her cheek puffed out angrily, but decided to stick around and learn. The stone was moved by me to avoid any further butt aches. After a while, the slab was hot enough, which I checked to make sure by flicking water onto it. When the water sizzled and danced, it was ready. "OK, you have one slab, I have one slab. Let's cook this." We put our wogpole meat slabs onto the fire at the same time and I gave tips about it as it cooked.

"OK, don't poke it with you twigs to much, OK? The more holes in this thing, the more juices leak out and thus less flavor." She nodded and continued to manipulate her twigs to check if it was ready to flip. While I am a vine attribute, Lily is wood, like our mom. She can grow wood, but it takes a little longer to grow. But once she grows the wood, she can manipulate it at a reasonable speed. So while I was patiently waiting for the meat to cook, she was constantly checking under it to see if it was ready to flip.

When it was ready to flip, I said, "OK, flip it." the moment I said that, her twigs flipped it over…and off the slab. Luckily I was fast enough to grab it with the vines I had out, but she had been to excited. Putting it back on the stone, I looked up to see Lily with most relieved face I had ever seen. "Be careful, OK, Lily?" She nodded and we went back to cooking. After a little while, I said, "Take it off, it's done." She took it off, wrapping her twigs around it completely this time. She had the most intense look of concentration I had ever seen, like she had been preparing her whole life for this moment. She managed to successfully put it on the leaf that was were the finished steaks went and sighed in relief.

"Now for the taste test. Lets try yours since you already know what mine tastes like." We both grabbed a piece and took a bite. It…wasn't that bad actually. In fact, it was rather good. "Huh, it tastes good! Nice job, Lily!" She got stars in her eyes from the praise and had the proudest look on her face. We continued to eat and Lily cooked the rest of the steaks alone. I'm proud of her. She needs to learn this, I might not be around for much longer, with all these creatures trying to eat us. I saw Lily get an extra leaf and put a steak on it. I was curious about what was going on, so I just watched. She walked up to Olimar and handed him the steak, and I could see her beaming up at him. He looked at the steak for a moment before taking it and smiling. He rubbed her head and I could see his lips move in a "Thank you" motion. I have never seen my sister more happy than someone accepting her cooking.

*****End Cooking with Dryads*****

Well, with breakfast over, and Olimar in the Dolphin eating his steak, I went to the Pikmin and said, "Breakfast, anybody?" Surprisingly, they actually did have mouths. They were just really, really tiny. So they accepted the breakfast and went to the steaks. They absolutely demolished Lily's cooking and complemented her on it. Her face was brighter than the sun right now, she was so happy. I don't think she knows I know this, but after the Pikmin left, she did a little happy dance. I love seeing her happy, but this was the happiest I have ever seen her. Well, time to get to work. Since after Olimar leaves, we will be in control of the Pikmin, I decided to get Lily used to the leadership.

Going to the Onions, I gave Lily control over twenty-five yellows and I took control of twenty-five reds. It was time to teach her how to command the Pikmin. "OK, Lily. Now, what we want to do is find Olimar's ship parts. Think of it as a game of Treasure Hunt." We always played that in our free time and she absolutely loved it. Even now, since it's now a game of Treasure Hunt, she is beaming. "Yay! Treasure Hunting!" Good Lord, she is excited. "OK, hold on." I walked up to the ship and knocked on it. "Olimar, you got a map of where your parts are? We sorta need it." The only reply I got from him was him throwing out a map. Apparently this was his, "Whimsical Radar", or whatever.

Going back to Lily, I could see that the map was actually a map of the whole area. It took me a while to figure out how to move it around. This magic stuff isn't what I'm good at. I saw that the ship parts were listed as stars instead of X's like I'm used to. Well, lets do this. "Hey, Lily, I got the map. Look at this." She crowded next to me and looked at the map. There was a part not far from where the yellow Onion was. Then there was one farther in the woods.

"OK, you look for the one near where we found the yellow Onion, I'll look deeper." She nodded enthusiastically, but then stopped. "Um, what do I do then?" I facepalmed. Well, this is a predicament. "Electra, teach her the ropes." As I walked away from the group, I could see Electra try to teach Lily when I looked back, but was failing. Miserably so. This was gonna be a long day.

 ** _ **A/N:Sorry everyone for not completing the day, it was taking to long, and I'm a little stuck on this. Let me know ideas, and how you liked it!**_** ** _ **Geno out!**_**


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Lily to the Yellow Pikmin, I decided to head back to the area we found the Eternal Fuel Dynamo. I wanted to see if there was anything else there that we could get. When I got there, I saw that there was nothing in the area, but I did see a ledge. I could get up there myself by going up a natural ramp, but there was water there. My Pikmin wouldn't be able to cross. I looked at the ledge again, trying to see what action I could possibly take to get the Pikmin up there as well. Hmm… Oh! That could be an idea! "Crimson, show me your hands." The red Pikmin did what I said, albeit hesitantly, and I saw that their hands weren't exactly meant for climbing rock walls. Mine could climb it, but they couldn't. That option was out the window. I guess I could try something else. I grabbed one of the pikmin by the stem and threw them up there to experiment. I didn't expect them to be so light, so I may have thrown him higher than the ledge was tall. "Well, that works. Ok, everyone, lets get going." They all came up behind me and as I reached my hand back, they would set there stem into my hand for me to through them up. Soon, I had thrown all twenty five pikmin up there. Going up the ramp at the side, I called to the waiting pikmin and went to see what was there. We almost immediately found a sleeping bulborb there. Of course. Sneakily, we went around it and decided to explore a bit. We didn't have to go far before we found another one of Olimar's ship parts. It looked like a swirly slide, but it was definitely one of his. Only one problem. The bulborb.

I thought about rushing it with the pikmin, but I decided to just save time by doing it a quicker way. I elongated my fingers and sharpened them, then went to the front of the sleeping bulborbs face. It didn't take me longer to quickly jump up onto its forehead and drive my claws into the skull, puncture the brain and ending its life painlessly. I would train the pikmin later. Right now, I wanted to get this ship part. But this bulborb was just here…and Lily and I haven't had fully grown bulborb meat in a long time. I shrugged and went to the flank of it and cut off a large piece. Going to the edge of the short cliff, I threw it over the edge and went back to the bulborb. "Ok, ten of you guys take that bulborb back to the Onion. As for you, Crimson, you, me, and the rest of the pikmin are going to bring back this ship part." The pikmin nodded and did as they were told. The pikmin trying to lift the ship part alone weren't enough, but when I joined in, we were able to move it. We slowly moved it over to the cliff and pushed it over. It fell with a clank, but wasn't damaged, luckily. We all jumped down and continued carrying it. By this time, Olimar was out of the ship from doing whatever he was doing, and he noticed the ship part. "The Shock Absorber! This is going to do wonders for my flight!" This swirly slide thing? Helping his flight? I'm not even going to ask. "Well, whatever this thing is, it's a heavy thing." Setting it in front of the ship, I watched as it was beamed up into the ship. I waited for it to appear visibly in the ship, but it didn't. "Hey, where is it? I don't see it." Olimar looked at the ship to see what I was talking about, then he seemed to understand. "It's really small, so you can't see it." SMALL MY DRYAD ASS! "Excuse me, but that thing was heavy as fuck and fifteen times larger than me! How the hell is it small?!" Olimar went along explain all sorts of shit that I have no idea what it means. I just ignored it and labeled it as alien logic.

After plucking the pikmin we got from that bulborb, I decided to see how Lily was doing and went to the place I last saw her. However, she wasn't there. "She must have gone farther down the path. She seems eager to play this treasure hunting game that you were talking about." Crimson seemed to have the right idea, because when we went down the path to search for her, she was at a rock wall with quite a few dead enemies around the area. Looks like she got the hang of it. Then I saw that Electra was ordering around the pikmin. I guess she still needs to learn. A lot. I walked up to her and roughly grabbed her shoulders to spook her. Didn't go as planned. She screeched, spun around, and slapped the absolute shit out of me. "OW, FUCK!" That hurt like hell. Imagine a piece of wood the size of your head in the shape of your hand being smashed against the side of your face, and you got what I felt. Upon realizing what she had done, she gasped and immediately started apologizing. "Shadey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I got up, my face still hurting like a bitch, and hugged her. "Hey, it's ok. Nothing bad happened, my face just hurts a little bit. That's all. I deserved that for spooking you." She could tell that she decided that accepting the apology was the best move. She knew I wouldn't let her take the blame for something like that, although sometimes she tries to take it.

After hugging her for a little while, I looked at the stone wall that we were in front of. It was mostly destroyed, but it would still be an obstacle to us if there was anything on the other side. Was there anything on that side? I decided to climb up the wall to see what was on the other side. I used the cracks that had been created to dig my fingers into and scaled it quickly. Look over it, I saw something that was literally a hunk of metal. It wasn't moving, it was fancily designed, it was just there. "Uh, I guess this is one of his? Might not be. It's just a piece of iron." Lily did the smart thing, the thing that I continuously forget to do, and looks at the map. "It's a part! It comes up as a star!"

Well, damn. I guess even this thing can be useful. I climbed down the wall and go to some nearby bomb rocks. Picking one up, I tossed it at the wall, and it exploded soon after. More cracks appeared in the wall, so I threw one more bomb rock to knock it down. The wall crumbled when the bomb rock exploded, and rubble was everywhere. Luckily, we could now get to the bolt, so I ordered the pikmin to grab the bolt and go back to the ship. As they did so, I turned around to go back to that piece of bulborb meat I had cut before so I could cook it. However, Olimar was right behind me "JESUS CHRIST, MAN!" I yelled at the alien. How did he sneak up behind me? He had apparently gone past Lily quite a while ago, while I was plucking the new pikmin that were born. He had been working on taking down a wooden wall this entire time, and, from the looks off a giant thing with a flashing color light at the tip that his pikmin were carrying, he had successfully gotten another part.

Well, that was two parts going back to the ship. It was getting rather late, so I decided that now would be the best time to go cook that bulborb meat. I went to the ridge were I put it with Lily following me and went to the little cooking area that we had made earlier that day. This time, I didn't teach Lily how to cook just because we had to eat fast then get out of there. Night time was approaching fast, and we had to get to an Onion. "Hey, Lily. How about sleeping in the Yellow Onion tonight? It was a little hot in the Red Onion." She nodded, not saying a word since her mouth was full of grilled bulborb steak. I chuckled at the sight of her. She was always adorable, no matter what she did. After we finished our quick meal, we hurried to the Yellow Onion and climbed in. It was much cooler in here, but there was an odd feeling. Like our skin was tingling. It didn't really bother us that much, so we just snuggled up together and prepared to go to sleep. "Goodnight Lily." I said to my little sister. She looked up at me with a tired smile. "Goodnight Shadey." With that, she was dead to the world. When my sister starts to sleep, she sleeps deeply. I closed my eyes, quickly following her lead.


	5. Ok, this is a fuckin announcement, lads

_**YES, HELLO, THIS IS THE MOKIE COMIN IN TO SAY A FEW THINGS.**_

First off, It's been a goddamn year since I fucking wrote anything about this fanfiction, mostly because I fucking forgot about it. I've been busy with other shit, like attempting to make a book. Yes, most of the two fuckin years I've been gone, I've been trying to make a goddamn book. And in the process, I've created Leef and Lily a lot more! I've also sorta improved my writing style (probably not) so guess what that means?

IMA REWRITE THIS ENTIRE GODDAMN THING.

Everything that is in the current chapters will stay in the chapters unless I want it to change for the better or simply remove it. It'll probably stay in the chapters, though.

As for Leef and Lily, they've changed. Sorta. I think. Maybe not, but I'm just gonna rewrite this to be better, change some shit up, and make it _**UPDATED.**_ Bold and Italicized font cause why not.

Anyway, It'll probably be a while before I do rewrite this, though. As you may or may not know, right now I am working on a fanfiction called Return of Boros, a One Punch Man fanfiction. And I'm on a goddamn role. My plan is to try to finish that fanfiction, which may take...a fuckin long ass time, and then I'll work on this one.

Which will most likely take an even LONGER amount of time due to the fact that It spans 3 fuckin games, along with possibly having a couple of chapters in between games, AND THEN AFTER PIKMIN 3 I MAY OR MAY NOT SET UP A FUCKIN CIVILAZATION.

So yeah. Big plans ahead. Stay tuned and be patient, cause this thing is comin back.

Anyway, see ya later. I'm gonna go write some more shit.


End file.
